Neverending Story
by sherytra
Summary: Un recueil d'OS sans liens sur l'univers de Magi et la chanson "Neverending Story" de Within Temptation qui sert de fil conducteur...


**Salut, voilà un recueil d'OS sur l'univers de Magi, il n'y a pas liens si ce n'est la chanson qui me sert de fil conducteur !**

**Chanson qui d'ailleurs appartient à Within Temptation. Et l'univers de Magi appartient à Shinobu Ohtaka. ^^**

**Voilà, bonne lecture! :)**

**(Note : les dialogues en italiques proviennent de l'œuvre.**

**Note 2 : l'idée originale appartient à Oceanna dans le fandom de Tales of Symphonia****)**

* * *

**Neverending  
**

_Armies have conquered_

_And fallen in the end_

_Kingdoms have risen_

_Then buried by sand_

Shéhérazade regarda le jeune magi, Aladdin, et son roi élu, Ali Baba. Le jeune homme riait avec joie et bonne humeur, donnant un sourire à tous ceux qui les regardaient, lui et son ami. Il était comme le soleil, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'or.

Il ressemblait à Perdinaus.

Alors qu'Ali Baba lançait une plaisanterie qui fit grimacer Aladdin et rire le jeune homme, la ressemblance fût frappante pour Shéhérazade.

Elle avait rencontré Perdinaus alors qu'elle était toute jeune, dans cette époque où les magiciens tels qu'ils soient étaient soit craints, soit méprisés, le sourire et franc et radieux du jeune prince de l'époque restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

Il l'avait accepté pour ce quelle était. Elle eut un sourire, Perdinaus acceptait tout le monde ainsi, il était peu regardant. Il avait été promu général de part son lignage et ne s'en vantait jamais.

Dans les faits, elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison de le choisir : il était un quatrième fils, il n'était pas fort, et souvent maladroit.

Mais il était humain, la personne la plus humaine qu'elle eu jamais connue. Il traitait tout le monde avec le même respect, et il était courageux et brave, toujours prompt à défendre ceux qu'il aimait.

Elle se souvenait cette bataille près de Syracuse, durant laquelle Perdinaus avant affronté son frère Marcus, qui avait fait assassiné leur père ainsi que leur frère ainé, Lucius et avait tenté de faire de même sur Perdinaus et sa ligue. Elle se souvenait la bataille et les armées qui se faisaient face. Elle se souvenait de lui à cheval, dans son armure, étincelante sous le soleil, le regard fixe, le menton relevé, ses cheveux blonds dans le vent. Une figure héroïque involontaire, mais qui l'avait marquée à jamais.

Il avait levé son épée vers le ciel, et son armée en avait fait autant, criant son allégeance. Puis l'ordre avait retentit, bref moment de d'euphorie avant l'horreur de la bataille :

-CHARGEEEEEEEZ !

Il y avait eu beaucoup de morts dans l'armée qui leur faisait face, et relativement peu chez eux. Pourtant Shéhérazade avait sentit à quel point Perdinaus avait regretté cet ordre, comme il aurait tout souhaité sauf la guerre; et alors qu'elle contemplait le champs de bataille enflammé, l'odeur poisseuse et âcre des corps brûlés l'enveloppant, les cendres brûlant ses yeux, la magicienne sentit toute l'absurdité de la situation lui tombant sur les épaules. Le futur empereur pensait de même, car il murmura plus pour lui même que pour elle où son frère mort à ses pieds :

-Tout ça pourquoi ?

Il se pencha et ferma alors les yeux du cadavre, adressant un brève prière. L'armée de son frère qui avait conquis, encore et encore depuis quelques années, venant de tomber en quelques heures. Tous les corps, amis où ennemis, furent traités avec le même respect et brûlés selon les traditions guerrières.

Perdinaus devint Empereur peu après, et lui, le quatrième fils que personne n'estimait, allait mener l'empire de Rehm à son apogée.

Shéhérazade soupira prise d'un élan de nostalgie, cette histoire datait d'il y a plus de deux cent ans, désormais. Elle avait gardé l'empire de Rehm aussi puissant que possible, mais elle n'avait jamais retrouvé de roi semblable à Perdinaus.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle regretta soudain de ne pas avoir pu croiser Ali Baba à Rehm, elle avait des doutes sur l'issue de cette bataille et elle aurait souhaité lui parler un peu plus... Elle secoua la tête, il n'était pas bon pour elle de voir Perdinaus à travers ce jeune prince.

Néanmoins... elle regarda à nouveau les adolescents. Elle avait ce sentiment de grandeur quand elle les observait, ils feraient de grandes choses et son instinct ne la trompait jamais.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'instinct, elle se tourna vers Titus.

-_C'est bon... tu peux aller avec eux_, dit elle avec un sourire.

Titus eu le souffle coupé sur un moment

-_Hein ? mais Dame Shéhérazade...Pourquoi ?_

Elle les regarda à nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle parle de Perdinaus à Titus, qu'il en sache un peu sur le seul roi, qu'en plus d'avoir élu, elle avait aimé.

-En fait...

* * *

**Voilà ! à la prochaine ! (=^_^=)**

**Biz,**

**Shérytra**


End file.
